The Littlest Sparrow
by Kinara
Summary: She's my sister" "You have a SISTER?" "I guess I kinda forgot about her, ey?" Jack/Will, minor OOC.
1. My name is

Hey everyone! I'm back, and this time with a story that I **intend** to finish, hopefully before college starts, but…no promises! The first part of every chapter, starting with this one, is a flashback until the story gets rolling, 'kay?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I DO own Destiny Sparrow

The Youngest Sparrow

CHAPTER 1

It all started in a little home, in a little town, on a fairly normal night. There seemed to be something going on, as screaming was heard from inside the house of Captain Edward Teague. A young boy, maybe age thirteen, sat outside the house, covering his ears. The screaming suddenly stopped, and the cry of a baby could be heard.

"Jackie, I want you ta meet your new sister." Captain Teague held out his hand to the young boy, who ignored it and wandered into the room where his mother lay. In her arms was a baby girl, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"What's her name?" The thirteen year old boy asked curiously reaching out to poke the little bundle, but quickly getting his hand slapped away by his mother.

"Don't poke her Jack," scolded his mother, "her name is Destiny, and I want you to take care of her and protect her for as long as you live, okay?" She handed the baby to Jack so he could get a better look at her.

"Yes mama, I promise." Little Jack looked at the baby intently, as if studying all of her features. "Destiny…" he mumbled, as if seeing how the name would fit on this new responsibility of his. "I guess it is destiny for me to take care of you, isn't it?" He said to himself after handing her back to his mother and walking away.

_(Present Day)_

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" People jumped out of the way as an eighteen year old girl practically flew past them with a bundle in her arms, being chased by what looked like an angry butcher.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I'M TOO FAST FOR YOU!" The girl yelled behind her, jumping over crates and running through alleyways. She finally crawled through a small hole in a wall, entering what seemed like a basement. She quickly climbed up the flight of stairs, and put the bundle of meat on the table in front of a woman who seemed not that much older than the girl.

"I got the meat you asked for Syl, two chickens and a pound of pork." The girl smiled at the woman, who didn't look impressed.

"Destiny, you almost got caught again didn't you? I told you…"

"I know what you told me, and I didn't get caught okay? Besides, even if I do get caught, they can't keep me in there forever." The girl, Destiny looked seriously at the woman for a minute. "Sylvia…" The woman looked up, Destiny never called her by her real name unless it was something important. "When is Jack coming back? He never comes around anymore, and I heard he went off too sea…just like dad and mum."

Sylvia looked at the forlorn girl and stood to comfort her. "Destiny, Jack will be back soon. You know pirating is in his blood, he has to go out to the open sea. And your dad, well, he's the keeper of the Pirate Code; he has to stay at Shipwreck Cove."

"But why doesn't Jack let me join his crew? I'm practically a pirate myself!"

Sylvia giggled at a thought and when she saw Destiny looking at her suspiciously, she explained. "If you're a pirate, then you must be a very sad one to have never even set foot on a ship."

Destiny balked, then immediately got angry. As she was about to run over and beat Sylvia, they both heard a loud crash as someone entered the room.

"DAVID!" Both girls screamed at the same time, before running over to the panting boy. "What's wrong, why are you running like a chicken with its head cut off?" asked Sylvia, gesturing for him to sit down.

"It…it's here…the Black Pearl…it's in our harbor! There are PIRATES in our harbor!" Both girls looked at each other.

"This could be my chance Syl… I could finally find Jack!" Destiny exclaimed excitedly.

"I know I can't stop you, but I have to say that I'll miss you dearly honey." Sylvia and Destiny hugged, before Destiny went off to find a way to sneak aboard the ship.

_(Meanwhile on the Black Pearl)_

"Jack. Jack. Jack…Sparrow…JACK!!" Joshamee Gibbs had been trying to get Jack Sparrow's attention for the past twenty minutes, only to find him staring out to see not answering.

"Huh? Oh. What is it you want Gibbs?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the view of the city in the short distance.

"Well, I, um, I wanted to see what we stopped he for, and why you seem so…out of it right now." At that thought, Gibbs backed away a few steps; Jack was unpredictable when he was moody.

"We are waiting for someone. A girl. She doesn't know I'm on the ship savvy? She's coming on to look for me, Tia Dalma told me so." Jack pointed to a spot halfway in between land and the ship, where a girl was rowing a rowboat toward them.

"And who may I ask is this…girl?"

"You'll find out soon enough my good man. Now, go get me some rum!"

_(That Evening)_

"Ouch! LET ME GO! I declare PARLAY!" The crew of the Black Pearl immediately dropped the girl to the ground, and left her toward the edge of the ship. She considered jumping, when a man came up to her.

"My name is Joshamee Gibbs, and the cap'n demands ta know who's going about declaring parlay on his ship and demanding to see him."

"Tell your _captain_ that I will tell him who I am in person, not to some helper of his." The man shook his head at her, and gave her a look that said that the captain wouldn't see her without her name. She sighed. "Well, if you _have_ to know, my name is Destiny. Destiny…Corren." The man smiled at her.

"I'll go tell the captain and he'll be here to see you quickly." The man went to the captain's quarters. Once there, he collapsed into a chair. "Jack, she says her name is Destiny Corren, but I think she may be lying." Jack looked up as Gibbs stared at his feet. Instead of responding he immediately got up and went to see the mysterious girl who was causing all the trouble on his ship. He knew her name wasn't Destiny Corren, if this was who he was hoping it would be, she would only be seventeen, not a good marrying age. He looked at the girl standing at the stern, staring at the full moon in what looked like a curious manner.

"Destiny Corren?" She turned around. Jack immediately lost all thoughts in his head, he realized immediately that this was the same girl who he had to find, without much effort. "You're lying." At the girl's look he explained. "You aren't Destiny Corren. There are no Correns in the village."

"And how would you know that?" The girl said cheekily. It seemed that the girl didn't know who Jack was.

"Because, you're name is Destiny Teague, you're seventeen years old, and you are the youngest, and only daughter of Captain Edward Teague. You were stolen away and then later abandoned by you're older brother, if memory serves me right. Am I correct?" Destiny looked as if she was about to faint. She couldn't see this man's face, was positive she didn't know him, and yet he knew everything about her?

"Who are you? And how do you know so much about me?" She yelled, slightly frantic.

Jack stepped into the light. "It's good to see you again, little Sparrow."

"Jack…?" Destiny stepped forward to really inspect him, as if he wasn't real. "So you finally came for me?"

"Yes, but tonight, I have to ask you to go down to the brig. You trespassed onto my ship, and that is a crime as long as I'm captain. I'll come get you in the morning, and I'll introduce you properly to the crew, and we'll see what to do with you. I'm sure Mr. Gibbs will escort you down to the brig. GIBBS!" Joshamee Gibbs grabbed Destiny by her arm and led her down to the brig, and for the first time since Jack left her, she was scared to find out what would happen to her, and if her future would be with the crew of the Black Pearl or not.

_(In the captain's quarters)_

Jack sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it and gestured in the person who was waiting for him.

"Jack, who was that?"

"You'll find out in the morning Will, you should go to bed now, or something. I need some rum." Will stood up and left the room, leaving Jack in a semi depression, not wanting to think about what he was going to do with the person that he failed his promise to.

Chapter 1 END

So, the first chapter is done, yay! In case no one reads summaries, this will be a Will/Jack fanfiction, and although it will be rather tame in the beginning, it will get rather…rowdy. I wonder what's going to happen with Destiny?

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW

Destiny Teague POV

_I woke up to a small sliver of light in my face. I squinted and turned away from the light, before realizing I wasn't in my warm bed, but in someplace damp and wet. _Where am I?_ I wondered, before I recalled the events of last night._


	2. I guess you could say that

Hey guys! It's time for chapter 2 of The Littlest Sparrow! Remember, every chapter starts with a flashback!

**Chapter 2**

_(Ten Years Ago)_

"Jackie, Jackie!" An eight year old girl ran up to a young man, who picked her up and swung her in a circle before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What you bring me today?"

"I's a surprise love, close your eyes an' hold out ye hands." Making sure the girls eyes were closed tightly, he carefully dropped a puppy into the girl's arms. Opening her eyes quickly, she squealed in delight at the wriggling being in her arms.

"I'm gonna name him scruffles!" She giggled, before hugging the man and running into their home.

_(Present Day)_

I woke up to a small sliver of light in my face. I squinted and turned away from the light, before realizing I wasn't in my warm bed, but in someplace damp and wet. _Where am I?_ I wondered, before I recalled the events of last night.

"Ugh, it's so cold down here…" I muttered to myself before realizing that there was someone watching me. I didn't know who he was, and I was immediately suspicious but at the same time curious. Having always known my brother's preferences for both sexes, I wondered if this man was his lover. _Probably not, he's way too pretty for my brother_. A voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Who are you? What are you doing here." So now he was asking me questions?

"Tha's none of your business last time I checked. Why d'ya want to know anyway?" I knew I was being rude, but where does he get off asking me questions anyway?

"Because Jack won't tell me who you are, and I want to know now." Impatient little bugger ain't he?

"You'll find out soon enough William." He turned around, and I looked up from where I was sitting to see Jack leaning against the stairwell. "Ye need to leave my little sister alone savvy?" The look on William's face was priceless. His jaw must have dropped ten feet!

"What did you say she was Jack?" Is he slow or something?

"She's my sister."

"You have a SISTER?!" Not the brightest candle in the room is he?

"I guess I kinda forgot about her 'ey?" Now it was my turn to be in shock.

"Is that why you never came back for me Jackie? Because you FORGOT about me? Papa told you to keep an eye on me and take care of me, not to abandon me at the age of thirteen! I trusted you Jackie; you were the ONLY person I had! I lived on the STREETS after you left me because I didn't have a home! Do you know what they _did _to me before I found my surrogate family? DO YOU?" In a rustle of skirts and petticoats, I struck Jack across the face relatively hard. The next thing I know there's a sword pointing at me and a gun pointing at William.

"You stab her mate, I shoot you savvy?" Jack was calm even though I had just slapped him, it seemed like he encountered this kind of thing every day.

"She tried to hurt you Jack, she's your sister; don't you think she could do some pretty serious harm to you if she really wanted?" If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be dead right now, and William would too, from the look I was pinning on him. "She's nothing more than a vagrant, and probably a theif."

"Drink up me hardies yo ho." I said sarcastically, the idiot just described pirates, and my brother.

"Well William, if she's such a theif and a vagrant, than she'd be perfect for the crew. We should test her pirate abilities before she joins though." William looked at Jack with disbelief in his eyes. "I didn't test ye mate because you and the bonnie lass proved yourself quick." He turned back to me. "First things first Destiny, you're goin' ta' need to steal yourself some proper clothing."

I looked down at my outfit. "Is this not proper clothing Jack?" My skirts rustled as I tried to pat them down.

"Well, on land they're good, but if you're going to be working on and around the ship, you'll be needing skirts that don't rustle about so much, and some decent pairs of britches. Since you obviously know yer way about this town, I'm going to send you in to steal the clothes." I nodded carefully, trying to plan out my best route. "Also," I focused back on Jack, "you're not to go find the gang of thieves that I know ye were staying with. I know that they're as close to family as you can get, but you're a pirate now, understand?" I nodded, realizing that I'll never see my surrogate family again.

"Will we ever come back here Jack?" I asked him. He nodded an affirmative.

"This place has valuable resources to us, it seems that they don't panic at the sight of pirates, and they can help us stock our ship. Now go, be back by nightfall, or we leave without you." Jack put me into a little boat, and sent me back towards the city. Knowing that for now I wouldn't be able to see Sylvia or any of the other crew made me sad, but I knew that this needed to be done, and that I would see them again sometime soon. I cleared my head of all my thoughts as I docked at the harbor. _Think like the thief you are Destiny, think like the pirate you will become._ This became my mantra as I walked toward the city that will soon become my prison.

_End chapter 2_

Here's a scene from the next "The Littlest Sparrow"!

_This hell…I hate it so much. Every time I get caught it seems that they send me here. I can't see anything, and I can't think, the anxiety has taken over my brain. It's taking all my strength to control my breathing, where's Sylvia? She would have come to get me out by now…_


	3. IMPORTNAT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so I feel bad for doing this, and I feel like I'm going to be letting down a lot of people by doing this but; by the end of this week I'm going to delete this story and maybe two others.

A lot of my multi-chapter stories seem to involve an OC and start to focus more of the OC than the actual characters, and that's never what I wanted to do when I started writing fanfiction. I'm sorry to disappoint all of you that story alerted or favorite this and my other stories, but I don't want to just delete this story without any type of notification whatsoever.

I also want to state for the record that this is NOT about reviews, and NOT about always wondering if people are even reading this story or not, it's about me growing as a writer and not updating this story for a long time. I hope that you guys read my (hopefully better) stories in the future, but for a while I'm going to hang out on fictionpress which gives me more freedom to write what I want.

See y'all on the flip side!

Kinara


End file.
